Cuentas por pagar
by Rolam
Summary: Todo lo malo tiene consecuencia. Lo que hiciste mal puede volver a tu futuro y es peor cuando tu castigo vuelve bajo el título de Niñera. [Reto para el Foro Legado Ninja]


**Un trabajo más para un reto de foro en FanFiction y debo decir que soy mejor leyendo que escribiendo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto y su entorno Shinobi es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Utilizo sus creaciones sin lucro de por medio.

 **Título:** Cuentas que saldar

 **Personajes:** Sakura-Sasuke

 **Rating:** k+

 **Notas:** Este OneShot participa en el Reto "Niñeros por un día. Canon " del Foro Legado Ninja.

* * *

 **Cuentas que saldar**

 **.**

 **.**

La vida es un campo de batalla, un juego de senderos apresados entre un laberinto lleno de desastres y milagros.

La vida no se enseña en pautas sino se aprende bajo errores y verdades o...era eso lo que su madre intentaba explicarle.

Perfecto.

Él lo entendía y no era necesaria otra charla de tres horas en un asiento frente al escritorio de su padre como todas las veces en que se veía envuelto en un escándalo inaudito e inconcebible ante los ojos de sus progenitores.

Masculló.

No era el típico chiquitín de mami pero ella lo obligaba a sentir esa protección bochornosa donde, junto a Fugaku, debían estar detrás para limpiarle la baba o cambiarle el pañal sucio; santo Dios, ya no necesitaba tantas atenciones ni regaños de acento culposo para un niño de 5 años.

¡No era un chaval!

Sin embargo, aquel detalle nunca se le explicó a Mikoto Uchiha cuando decidió dramáticamente que su chiquitín no podía pasar un fin de semana solo sin supervisión de alguna persona responsable y confiable.

Atestó otro golpe al saco de box que colgaba pesadamente del aro de hierro clavada éste mismo en una tabla de fierro.

Le molestaba en demasía el comportamiento sobre protector de su madre y más aún su modo de controlar el entorno sin preguntarse qué tan dañada podría salir una persona.

Sasuke Uchiha volvió atestar un noveno golpe al saco provocando que se balanceara graciosamente.

"Eres un traidor", pensó al recordar la disculpa de Itachi, su hermano mayor, excusándose por su ausencia en esas vacaciones; tal vez aquella respuesta fue lo que le motivó a preparar sus días de soledad en compañía de Suigetsu y Sai aunque éste último le provocaba fastidio inescrutable.

— Sasuke, cariño — la voz de Mikoto rezumbó en la sala de entrenamiento donde el menor practicaba sin importar ver a su madre —, ya conseguí la compañía perfecta para este fin de semana. Confió en que estarás muy bien.

— Madre, quiero que entiendas sobre este asunto — con el debido respeto, manifestó su ira —: No me interesa tener compañía y mucho menos que esté todo el fin de semana cuidándome como si fuera un niño de 5 años. Ya seré un hombre adulto.

— Tonterías, no has demostrado ser un hombre responsable — la mujer se llevó las manos a la cintura bajo la mirada indiferente de su hijo —. Quiero disfrutar la compañía de tu padre así que es un asunto terminado. Tendrás una niñera y es mi última voluntad.

No era su estilo desafiar a su madre, no al ver que tanto su padre la temía así que ejecutó un esfuerzo sensacional desde las profundidades de su ser para no refutar tal orden.

Mikoto sonrió ligeramente mientras se acomodaba la elegante blusa francesa, su pequeño siempre terminaba por cumplir sus órdenes así que únicamente lo premió con un ligero beso en la mejilla.

— Te divertirás con ella, es una joven de confianza — alzó sus delicadas manos para tocar los cabellos de su hijo recordando lo mucho que creció —. Ahora ve a cambiarte antes de que llegue. Tu padre y yo volveremos pronto.

Y ese "volver pronto" no era respuesta de buena fe para darle como garantía de que volverían a la fecha acordada. Por su bien, y antes de ver la mirada de su madre, Sasuke salió de la habitación de entrenamiento para dirigirse en silencio hacia sus aposentos donde, una vez oyendo cerrarse la gran puerta principal de su hogar, se apresuró en ducharse.

Procesó una idea y aunque su madre lo obligase malignamente en quedarse en casa como un chiquillo bajo el cuidado de quien anciana niñera, él no permitiría que la tortura de su niñez volviera.

"Si tanto crees que soy infantil, entonces he de comportarme así"

Pensó antes de meterse en la tina para salir inmediatamente a laborar esa idea tan infantil que pudo volver loca a todas las niñeras de su niñez.

Sonrió con malicia, si su madre quería un niño entonces hoy sería el pequeñín de mami al que debía de proteger de cualquier paso en falso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En silencio, su mejor amiga la había acompañado. Tenía miedo y eso era algo que no podía ocultar por más que intentase animarse internamente.

No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía pero el enojo y el terror corrían por sus venas. Jamás en su inocente mente se imaginó ser parte de tal apuesta de Tsunade, su madrina, en un exclusivo bar femenino donde casi todas las mujeres de la clase primordial asistían a pasar un buen rato bajo el vicio de las cartas.

Ella jamás refunfuñó ni mucho menos estuvo en contra de los vicios de su madrina pero siempre se opuso a que la usara como una apuesta ante las amigas de está misma. Ella no era un objeto de premios mucho menos el apuesta de alguien así que el dilema absurdo de Tsunade la enfurecía.

—Solo relájate ¿de acuerdo? — aconsejó amablemente la tierna mujer de cabellos negros buscando donde estacionar el auto —. Además ve esto como un pase de recompensa ante tal travesura que cometiste.

Y eso no fue de gran ayuda para la joven pues el recuerdo de aquella fechoría y torpeza de sus 17 años de inexperiencia podría costarle un buen castigo por parte de Tsunade.

— Y dudo mucho que prefieras el castigo que ella podría darte —no quería torturarla pero quería que su pequeña hermana aceptara ese castigo inconsciente de la mujer rubia—, tú sabes cómo se pondría si supiera lo que hiciste. Ella estuvo esquivando al señor Jiraya por largos años.

Su perfecto plan no fue tan perfecto al final de la historia. Cometió el grave error de ser tan sincera con el mejor profesor y amigo que logró conseguir en la preparatoria, o tal vez su equivocación fue no oír la historia de su madrina cuando le narró sobre quién era Jiraya.

— ¿Es necesario que me quedé todo el fin de semana? —indagó con molestia mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad —. Shizune…, yo…

Era más su terror al saber a quién de ver.

Y todo el problema de la escuela volvió a la mente de la pelirrosa.

Burlas, traiciones y desgracias cruzaron en su inestable mente. Crispó sus pequeños puños al sentir nuevamente la herida de relacionarse con otras personas por segunda vez.

— Solo será por este día, eventualmente vendré por ti en la noche ¿sí?

Esperó que esas palabras aliviaran su temor pero al ver aquellos ojos jades supo bien que ese día será un gran infierno personal.

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez dijiste que cambiarías aun sin importar quien apareciera en tu vida? —cuestionó con paciencia cerrando la puerta de copiloto —. Vamos Sakura, no pongas esa cara, solo vigilarás a ese chico.

Sus palabras quedaron obstruidas. Temía y los nervios traidores le estaban atacando cruelmente. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Shizune que ese chico no era cualquiera? ¿Qué pensaría al saber que ese chico fue quien mantuvo abrumada sus años en la escuela?

Pero Shizune tenía toda la razón. Ya no era una niña, ya no vivía en una rutina estricta de sus padres mucho menos llevaba los años de una jovencita tímida e inocente.

Tal vez su querida amiga y hermana llevaba la razón. Era el momento de cambiar y comenzaría por cobrárselas a ese tipo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo estaba listo.

El plan perfecto, las cosas armadas, las botellas en fila y el ambiente humorístico de la infancia se esparcían por toda la casa. ¿Qué más podría faltar en su bien tramado plan?

No estaba siendo eso por voluntad propia, es más, toda acción fue el viejo recuerda de una infancia terriblemente consentida y su madre, como bien le había señalado hace unas horas, lo catalogaba como el mismo bebé de siempre así que era momento de darle un poco de esa buena fe.

Su sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó al recordar a las muchas de sus niñeras que cuidaban de él y que cada semana renunciaban por su ameno trato. Sasuke Uchiha fue un niño intachable en la escuela pero todo un diablillo en casa a la hora de quedar bajo la mirada de las muchas mujeres regordetas que eran contratadas por Mikoto.

"Un poco de maldad no le hace mal a nadie"

Pensó mientras acomodaba el sillón para cuando la mujer llegara a casa y decidiera tomar un descanso a esas alturas del verano porque si de algo sabía bien era que su madre contrataría a la única niñera que lo soportó dos años: Madame Kaguya.

Sin embargo, el chillido estruendoso del timbre sacó de esos pensamientos a Uchiha. Tosió y lanzó el cojín en el mueble, miró que todo estuviera en posición debidamente así que con cuidado fue a recibir a la niñera. Nada podría salir mal y mucho menos ninguna mujer anciana vendría apretujarle las mejillas como si fuera un muñeco de felpa al que podría cargar y darle de mimos como si tuviera los cinco años, así con seguridad y malignidad abrió la amplia puerta de cedro.

— Buenos días, madame Kagu…—y el saludo de un chico bueno e inocente se vio interrumpido al ver a una mujercita baja vestida con short jean y una camiseta negra—¿Y tú quién eres? —su tono de voz cambió drásticamente.

El mismo Uchiha frio e indiferente brilló a la luz lo que provocó que la mujercita bajara la mirada y callara.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? No tengo tiempo disponible para invertirlo en minoridades. —con aspereza palpable en su voz se expresó ante la mujercita.

Y ella nuevamente se sintió minimizada y atacada por el autor principal de esa vida de estudiante tan desastrosa que marcó parte de su vida. Ah, pero ella debía de recordar el plan trazado y mucho más las palabras de aliento y protección que Naruto, su mejor amigo, le regalaba cada día antes de que éste se fuera al extranjero a seguir sus estudios económicos.

— Mi nombre es Sakura y estoy aquí por orden de Tsunade Senju, la mujer a la que la señora Uchiha solicitó servicio de niñera. — la pelirosa tragó saliva y reunió fuerzas para aparentar firmeza aunque sabía bien que Uchiha ni la había reconocido, tal vez porque ahora ya no usaba lentes mucho menos llevaba el cabello largo.

— Bien. Adelante. —y esa presencia fue un golpe bastante bajo para él.

¿Qué idea pretendía su madre en mandarle como niñera una mujer que tal vez podría ser menor que él? ¿Cómo es que pudo llegar tan bajo? ¿Y su plan qué? Masculló furibundo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mientras observaba a la mujercita quien parecía no importarle en lo absoluto del ambiente humillante en el que estaban.

Ah, pero no era ella quien estaba en esa trivialidad denigrante así que estaba demás que él pensara que ella estuviera compareciente en la situación.

—¿Y dónde está el niño? —indagó Sakura inocentemente aunque por dentro batalla contra la risa de probar un poco de lo que se sentía ser malvada con otras personas.

Uchiha guardó silencio e ignoró la pregunta de la pelirosa pasando a su lado sin siquiera mirarla. No iba a dejar que una mujer menor que él le humillara aunque algo familiar le resultaba el mate de cabello rosa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió recogiendo los alfileres, bajo prudencia, del cojín donde supuestamente se iría a sentar esa niñera que él esperaba.

—Ah, pues me llamo Sakura Haruno. —se inclinó con respeto soltando su mochila en el asiento individual.

Uchiha enarcó la ceja mientras escondía disimuladamente el charco de aceita bajo la alfombra. No podía evitar sentir que la conocía pero no sabía de dónde.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

—Oh, entonces es a usted a quien debo de cuidar—sonrió provocando un sonrojo de ira en las mejillas del azabache—, la señora Mikoto dijo que era para un niño pero no imaginé.

—No imaginaste que fuera un adulto—interrumpió tajantemente con ira mirando con ferocidad a la chica—; esto es una burla y castigo de mi madre así que no creas cosas tontas. Puedes irte cuando quieres, no hay nada que por hacer.

Sakura sonrió.

Ante ella la bandeja de la idea perversa yacía servida a sus ojos. No podía desperdiciar el momento ni mucho menos las cuentas por saldar con Sasuke Uchiha.

— Voy aprovechar mi fin de semana y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo— se giró sobre sus talones para buscar unas llaves ya que demás estaba el plan que ideó si Madame Kaguya nunca vendría—, no te preocupes por el pago, recibirás todo completo.

—Lo siento Sasuke pero el protocolo de niñera es estricto así que tengo que cuidar de ti—se cruzó de brazos sin perder la sonrisa, disfrutaba demasiado esa expresión de tortura en Uchiha—, así como también estoy en el deber de informar a la señora Mikoto sobre tu comportamiento y bienestar.

—¿Mi madre te ha pagado para esto? —y no era para más en notar el enojo del azabache.

—Como dije, es por protocolo.

Sasuke sintió herir su orgullo aún más y antes de replicar algo más, Sakura se sentó en el sillón muy cómoda con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Has lo que quieras.

Y corrió a su habitación dejando a Sakura con un semblante ganador, no tenía idea por el momento sobre ella pero tarde o temprano la iluminación del DejaVu le daría el recuerdo exacto. Por otra parte, Haruno se cruzó de brazos, claro que haría lo que quisiese como parte de la extensa deuda que debía cobrarle por las maldades que pasó en la escuela.

—Oh sí, haré lo que quiera y tú sentirás lo que es ser humillado por alguien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De un simple "has lo que quieras", se convirtió en un "aquí mando yo"

Uchiha se arrepintió en su fuero interno en subestimar en demasía a su madre donde aquel castigo de tener una niñera casi de su edad seria la medicina efectiva. Lo admitía ciento de veces desde que salió de casa bajo la mirada de esos jades ojos donde el término de "protocolo" cursaba a cada respuesta de Sakura.

Ya había transcurrido más de una tres horas desde que Sakura le perseguía. Intentó de todo, desde perderla en los vestíbulos de las tiendes del centro comercial hasta huir a los baños masculinos…, simplemente esa chica tenía un temple de acero.

Lo peor fue inventar excusas a sus amigos pues no deseaba ser la burla de aquella compañía femenina donde su trabajo era el ser de niñera.

— ¡Basta! —se detuvo girándose con enojo a espetarle a la pelirosa—, deja de seguirme como si fueras mi sombre ¿esto es parte de tu protocolo o algún tipo de acoso?

— Nunca debo bajar la guardia, podría pasarle algo. — respondió con carisma aunque por dentro lloraba por reírse.

Estaban caminando en el segundo plantel del centro comercial y aunque no había muchos transeúntes por aquel sitio, tampoco quería que ella le pisara los talones.

— Mira, estoy cansado de tu presencia. Llevo horas contigo y encima perdí una cita importante con mi amiga.

— Lo siento pero usted debe comprender.

—Me vale lo que tenga que comprender y tu ética. Desde que estas aquí solo me has sido molestia. —señaló agresivamente sin importarle su expresión hacia una mujer.

Tal vez era un tipo frio e indiferente pero su paciencia era nula y Sakura resquebrajó esa paciencia en miles de fragmentos.

— Rayos, eres tan molesta que me recuerdas a alguien del pasado. — se cruzó de brazos observando la expresión ofensiva de la pelirosa.

—Ah, entonces soy una molestia, Sasuke Uchiha. — frunció el ceño dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—De hecho tienes un parecido a esa chica que sabrá Kami donde está.

—Supongo que esa chica debió sufrir su impaciente y arrogante personalidad—eso ofendió al Uchiha—, y por su expresión puedo deducir que no fue de su gracia.

—Bah, era una chiquilla idealizada con el amor acosándome con esos delirios cuando estábamos en la escuela —sin querer comenzó a narrarle la historia mientras retomaba el camino hacia una galería de tecnología—, fue bastante molesta también con los trabajos escolares. No sé qué pasaba con ella pero era distraída.

—Oh, veo que fue bastante cruel con ella.

—La mejor manera de quitarme su presencia fue algunas cosas infantiles, parte de la travesura escolar.

—¿Funcionó? —con curiosidad preguntó sabiendo bien toda la historia aunque le incomodaba revivir ese episodio.

—Supongo que fue así ya que al día siguiente en que la humillé públicamente con sus cartas, ella se marchó de la escuela—suspiró agotado sintiendo un malestar en el estómago—. Fui bastante inmaduro pero admito que fue lo mejor, esa chica estaba bastante loca.

Sakura se detuvo.

Rememoró todo lo de aquel día donde Sasuke, tomando una carta escrita en su inocente e inexperto corazón enamorado, rompió las ilusiones frente a todos los alumnados de la secundaria de Konoha ante las burlas y ofensas de las chicas que estaban bastante chifladas con su obsesión a Uchiha.

Para ella fue el trauma más severo que una adolescente pudo pasar y que si no fuera por Naruto tal vez nunca lo hubiese superado. Pero no más, ya no tenía quince años y mucho menos era alguien al que Sasuke Uchiha podría dañar.

—Tal vez si hubieses sido un poco más condoleciente, no tendrías una opinión sobre mí de tal magnitud—dijo Sakura llamando la atención de Sasuke—¿Alguna vez ha oído del Karma? —el azabache enarcó una ceja—¿En serio no podrías recordar el nombre de la chica a la que humillaste cruelmente? —se cruzó de brazos—, eres peor que Naruto… ¿recuerdas quién es él cierto?

De incredulidad, Sasuke pasó a sorpresa. Conoció a Naruto Uzumaki quien una semana antes de aquel incidente de humillación a la pelirosa, él con su grupo cometieron una terrible travesura en la escuela donde culparon injustamente a Naruto provocando su expulsión eminente.

—Esto debe ser una broma—rio con molestia al recordar ese mate de cabello rosa—. Como pude olvidarme de tu cabello si es de los más extraños.

—El mundo es muy pequeño Uchiha—sonrió pero sus ojos demostraban algo más que una simple inocencia—, y tienes muchas deudas por saldar y Naruto también quiere cobrárselas.

—¿Has venido desde para cobrarme acciones del pasado?

—Error Uchiha—caminó ignorando al azabache—. Llegué desde para continuar mi vida aquí y por azares del destino terminé ahora contigo ¿no es irónico?

—Irónico es ver a la persona que me causó remordimientos hace años.

Sakura giró levemente la cabeza para ver una expresión entre molestia y dolor en el rostro de Sasuke aunque sabía bien que su ex compañero y ahora "niño" podría mentira olímpicamente.

—El karma es algo tan poderoso—rio con burla ante la expresión de enojo de Uchiha—. Pero eso no importa ahora así que andando, aún queda toda la tarde para cuidar de ti: Niño Uchiha.

El azabache crispó el puño pero su mente se relajó, no supo como explicarlo pero por primera vez sintió que el remordimiento se le esfumó, si Sakura le daría a probar de una cucharada de su propia medicina entonces lo aceptaría.

Por otra parte, Sakura sonrió triunfal al sentir que una carga pesada de frustración se disolvió ante la idea magistral de hacerle imposible e inolvidable esa tarde y, tal vez podría pedirle a Shizune que cuidaría de Uchiha por el resto de la semana, cualquiera que fuese la respuesta no detendría su venganza caritativa porque…si amas a alguien debes educarlo para eso, y ella aun amaba a Sasuke y lo enamoraría bajo el tema de un buen karma.

* * *

Lamento la brevedad., confusión y simpleza. Gracias por su tiempo


End file.
